impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 46 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 46 of The Impossible Quiz Book presents you with what appears to be some random group of letters ending with a question mark. Similarly, the option boxes contain a single letter each. Both the question and the options are different every time you get here. Contrary to what you may think, there IS some logic behind these: each letter of a group stands for something, and each group of letters in the question message is a sequence or correlation of sorts. One of the four given options is the one that finishes the sequence, so you have to click that option to move on to the next question. If you get this question wrong, not only you lose a life, but the question and the options will change into another ones. Possible questions Below are all of the possible variations you could get upon arriving to this question, as well as a gallery featuring the in-game screens. *'MVEMJSUN?' Options: "C", "G", "P", "Y". The letters of this group stand for each of the planets of the Solar System: M'''ercury, '''V'enus, 'E'arth, 'M'ars, 'J'upiter, 'S'aturn, 'U'ranus, 'N'eptune''. The correct answer is '''"P", which stands for "Pluto". This references Pluto's former status as a planet of the Solar System (it was reclassified as a dwarf planet in 2006, therefore no longer being considered a part of the planetary system). *'MTWTFS?' Options: "M", "T", "F", "S". These letters stand for the days of the week: M'''onday, '''T'uesday, 'W'ednesday, 'T'hursday, 'F'riday, 'S'aturday''. The answer in this case is '''"S", which stands for "Sunday". *'JFMAMJJASON?' Options: "J", "D", "A", "W". These ones stand for the months of a year: J'''anuary, '''F'ebruary, 'M'arch, 'A'pril, 'M'ay, 'J'une, 'J'uly, 'A'ugust, 'S'eptember, 'O'ctober, 'N'ovember''. The correct one is '''"D", which stands for "December". *'OTTFFSSEN?' Options: "T", "N", "O", "E". These are just the initial letters of the first natural numbers: O'''ne, '''T'wo, 'T'hree, 'F'our, 'F'ive, 'S'ix, 'S'even, 'E'ight, 'N'ine''. The correct option is '''"T", since it stands for "Ten". *'ROYGBI?' Options: "V", "X", "T", "H". The letters of this group are the first letters of each of the colours of a rainbow in order: R'''ed, '''O'range, 'Y'ellow, 'G'reen, 'B'lue, 'I'ndigo''. The correct choice is '''"V", standing for "Violet". *'TIQTIQTTIQ?' Options: "R", "T", "Q", "B". These are just the names of the games of this series: the first three letters stand for [[The Impossible Quiz|'T'he '''I'mpossible Q'uiz]], and the following four stand for [[The Impossible Quiz 2|'T'he '''I'mpossible 'Q'uiz 'T'wo]]. The correct letter in this case is '"B", complementing the last three ones and standing for T'''he '''I'mpossible 'Q'uiz 'B'ook''. *'''FFFRRPPHHH? Options: "H", "R", "P", "That's a fart, isn't it?". These ones in particular do not stand for anything. They're pretty much what it would be like if you had to write down the sound of a fart, so the correct one is "That's a fart, isn't it?". TIQB - 046 (1).png|The Solar System TIQB - 046 (2).png|The days of the week TIQB - 046 (3).png|The months of the year TIQB - 046 (4).png|The first ten natural numbers TIQB - 046 (5).png|The colors of a rainbow TIQB - 046 (7).png|The games of the TIQ series TIQB - 046 (6).png|DEFINITELY a fart! Trivia *Even though the Solar System variation of this question counts Pluto as a part of the planetary system, Question 66 from Chapter 2 does not, having to click the planet "Neptune" when you're told to click the one that's the farthest from the Sun. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 1 Category:Variable Questions